Kirara's Secret
by Angel-wing2
Summary: Miroku x Sango One-shot Sango goes out looking for Kirara. Guess who's tagging along with her?


Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Inuyasha and his friends This fic is dedicated to Nikkou-chan and my reviewers. ^_^

Kirara's Secret

Sango yawned and stretched as the first rays of the sun splayed out from behind the mountains. _Hmm, what a beautiful morning._ she thought as she sat up and looked around. Miroku was in his position across her, looking deceptively innocent in his sleep. Inuyasha was dozing from the branches of the tree they were under, his hands on the hilt of his sword, as if he were ready for anything, while Kagome and Shippou, in the sleeping bag were slumbering peacefully without a care in the world.

Someone was missing though, _where was Kirara_? Sango surveyed the surrounding area a bit worriedly. Kirara often went out by herself sometimes and came back promptly, but it perplexed Sango just the same.

The demon exterminator stood up noiselessly, taking her giant boomerang along with her. _Where did she go? _ The tall grasses nearby looked like something had inadvertently walked over them, mostly likely Kirara's smaller form. She walked faster in the direction of the tracks, brows knit on concentration, it wasn't easy following the trail of such a small animal.

Sango was so engrossed with her task that she hardly heard the approach of the unmistakable tinkle of Miroku's staff.

"Why, good morning Sango." he said "What brings you up and about so early?"

Sango stiffened as she heard his voice. _Not a moment of peace at all._

"Houshi-sama?" Sango turned around, but to her dismay, he was closer than she thought he was. She almost lost her balance as she staggered back a bit to avoid colliding with him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Sango said angrily, as she swatted off a hand that was straying off to where it shouldn't. 

"My, aren't we touchy this morning?" Miroku drawled lazily. "You still haven't told me why you're out here wandering by yourself."

"Aren't you the one who's touchy?" Sango scowled. "I'm looking for Kirara." The taijiya did not look very pleased with the way things were going. The morning was spoilt now for sure. "Now will you please just go back and I'll find her myself." 

Of course Miroku would have none of it. "In that case, I'm coming with you." he said. He knew how fond Sango was of the little firecat. Well, maybe not so little, he chuckled silently to himself as Sango frowned at him again, as if to wanting to convince him to not come with her.

"Have it your way then." she said as she turned away, quickening her pace. The faster she found Kirara the better. There was no reason to prolong this.

Miroku sighed as he watched the demon huntress walk on ahead of him. _Now she was in a foul mood._ he thought. 

All was calm for nearly an hour, with Sango poking through the bushes and Miroku trailing a few meters behind, walking almost meditatively. Then he heard a scream.

Sango closed her eyes as she braced herself for the blow that she knew was coming. Moments before, she had heard a mewling sound from the bushes and found a little clearing with a cave. Moving closer, she saw the source of the sound-- three little fire-kittens. _They were so cute! Fluffy little furballs that looked like--- Kirara?_

The demon Huntress just stared at them, mouth agape. One of the kittens looked exactly like Kirara, only it was smaller, the other two were grey, but nonetheless just as adorable. _Were they..._

Sango did not have a chance to collect her thoughts as something big knocked her to the ground, she let out a scream.

"Sango!!" Miroku ran hurriedly toward the direction of the voice. He had seen her slip into the bushes but found it hard to believe that she could get into trouble so quickly.

To his great relief, she was unhurt. Sango was sitting on the grass, rubbing her forehead sheepishly. "Eh...Houshi-sama. I found her." To her side was Kirara, in her large form, three fire-kittens and another big fire cat, gray-colored and apparently Kirara's mate. It growled menacingly at Miroku as he approached but stopped as Kirara gave it a "look".

"Sango...what happened?" Miroku looked quizzically at her. "What is this, a zoo?" Miroku apparently heard about a "zoo" from Kagome.

"Well...I saw these three." Sango said, smiling. The kittens were all over Sango, on her shoulders and one even perched on her head comically, looking like a fluffy hat. The trio mewled in unison. Miroku suppressed a laugh, had Inuyasha been here, he would have puked from the cuteness of it all.

"Then this guy here," Sango continued as she motioned toward the gray fire-cat "probably thought I was some intruder and attacked me. Luckily Kirara came and saved me." Sango patted Kirara's head gratefully. "I was careless and let my guard down." she added with a sigh.

Miroku nodded. So Kirara had a family out here. "It looks like you've interrupted a family reunion, ne?" he said.

"It seems I have." Sango laughed "Come back soon, Kirara." she said as she patted all five felines, four of which regarded her with wide, curious eyes. The gray cat looked at her warily but purred. Even he was cute.

"Come on, Houshi-sama." the demon exterminator said in a oddly strained voice as she walked towards the bushes again. Miroku followed closely, noting the sudden shift in Sango's mood.

Sango walked silently beside the monk, not glancing at him the whole time. They were at least an hour's walk from the camp.

"Sango?" The houshi said "What's bothering you? You haven't said a word since we left Kirara with her family back there." 

"It's nothing." Sango said as she kicked a pebble and frowned. "Nothing, really." 

"Want to tell me about it?" Miroku pressed, now even more convinced that something was bugging Sango.

"No, what makes you think--...Oh!" Her reply was cut short as a droplet or water hit her forehead, she looked skyward and extended her palm. _It was raining! _"Houshi-sama, it's ra--" 

But Miroku had already noticed that and was pulling her along with him as he ran, looking for any kind shelter. Unfortunately they were kilometers away from the nearest village and the rain was threatening to fall even harder, apparent now that the dark clouds hung menacingly overhead.

The nearest shelter happened to be a rather large tree with a hollow center, just big enough for them to fit in comfortably without getting wet. The two of them quickly squeezed in.

Now safe and dry, Miroku looked at his companion for the first time since they entered the tree trunk, "Are you alri--" and stared. Sango was quite a sight with her flushed cheeks and undone hair. She was panting slightly from running, and her hair was somewhat wet with raindrops, reminding him of some kind of nymph. 

Sango blushed, noticing the way he looked at her. It was very discomfiting, to say the least, but at the same time...it thrilled her. _ Thrilled? _The demon huntress noticed her hand was still in his...

"Sango..." Miroku bent his head toward hers, his lips stopping just a few centimeters from hers. Sango stared at him, wide-eyed. _ Was he...was he going to kiss her? _

It looked like it was going to happen by all means. Then Miroku seemed to wake up slowly and he pulled away at the last moment, as if realizing what he was doing._ What was I thinking? _The monk asked himself as he shifted his heated gaze from Sango to the rain pouring outside. 

"Houshi-sama.." Sango said, breaking the silence.

"A..ano..Sango, I don't know what came over me..." he apologized weakly

It was then that she felt a hand on her rear. Not surprisingly, Hiraikotsu came down on the hapless monk.

The rain seemed to go on forever. Sango stared outside as the thunder and lightning crashed with the heavy rain outside, grateful that they had shelter. Even if she did have to share it with this pervert. 

She stole a glance at the pervert in question. Houshi-sama, no Miroku seemed to be deep in thought, his handsome features were dead serious.

"Sango." He said suddenly. 

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" Miroku said

Sango looked at him, wondering if they were thinking of the same thing. As much as she hated to admit it, Miroku was right, seeing Kirara with her family-- ticked something off in her somehow. It was an understatement to say that losing her loved ones-- right in front of her, had been hard on Sango, as much as she tried to put on a brave front.

"Houshi-sama, didn't you lose your family too?" the demon exterminator said as she moved closer to the monk. He flinched slightly when she put a hand to his cheek gently. _What the heck was she doing? This was inviting a grope for sure. _the demon exterminator thought, suddenly regretting what she was doing. _Wait a minute, was the ever calm and collected Miroku...blushing? _

"Sango..." Miroku stared deep into her soulful eyes. 

Without another word he gathered her in his arms, and pulled her to him. _Sango was in his arms. Maybe for now, they could pretend that they weren't facing death nearly every single day. Pretend that the hole in his hand wouldn't kill him. Here I go again when the woman I love... is right beside me._

Miroku stole a glance at Sango's solemn face. She sighed into his neck heavily, as if to let out all the things that were on her mind, and were, at the moment, extremely bothersome. _ Houshi-sama is so warm. _Sango thought as she snuggled closer.

"Sango...that tickles." Miroku said as he buried his face into her hair. _It smelled good, like flowers._

"It does?" the taijiya asked impishly. Then blew into his neck again. _Kami, she didn't know what she was doing to him. _Miroku started wondering if running out in the rain was a good option.

"Ok, cut it out, or else!" Miroku mock-threatened her.

"Or else what?" Sango challenged, looking at him squarely in the eye. 

"Or else this..." Miroku grasped her shoulders and kissed her. Very slowly at first, it was as though he was teasing her. _His mouth was so soft. _Sango was almost dizzy with the sensation, had they been standing, she was sure her knees would have given way.

Sango's eyes fluttered open as the kiss ended and Miroku's strong arms enfolded her once more. 

"Miroku.. please stay with me..." she said.

"I will, Sango...I will." Miroku swore, not taking his eyes off her.

Sango smiled into his chest as the two of them drifted off to sleep.

"So here they are!" Shippo pointed at the sleeping couple, who at present were unaware of their audience.

"Feh. Annoying humans." Inuyasha mumbled from behind Kagome. The girl was staring at the two, rather abashedly. Miroku had his arms around Sango, and they looked very peaceful for such troubled souls. It seemed like sacrilege to disturb them like this.

"We'd better leave them alone. They'll catch up with us later." Kagome suggested as dragged Inuyasha with her.

"Come come we're not like that?" she asked teasingly.

"Huh? Kagome--" The hanyou blushed beet-red. "You mean--"

The girl couldn't help but laugh mirthfully at Inuysha's reaction. "Caught you! I was joking!"

~END~

Author's Notes: Hoped you like that...^_^ Ja ne!


End file.
